Emergency Airdrop
Emergency Airdrop is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of 8 (or 7 if Hardline is used). Overview Emergency Airdrop is similar to Care Package, with the key difference being that Emergency Airdrop drops four crates instead of just one. It also has a greater chance of dropping rewards with higher kill requirements, and it takes considerably longer to reach the smoke grenade and drop its crates. Calling in an Emergency Airdrop sends in a cargo plane, which does not stop when it drops the crates. Because of this, crates can be spaced very far apart. Many players find themselves with some or even all of their rewards in unreachable areas if they are not careful. The cargo plane that is used in the drop is interesting, as the developers of the game were supposed to use the C-130 model, however, it is an AC-130 that drops the packages. When the player calls in a Emergency Airdrop, the first crate will be dropped in the red smoke, not all 4 crates spread with the red smoke in the middle. Calling in an Emergency Airdrop will reward the player with 250 XP. Emergency Airdrop dropping packages MW2.jpg|A Emergency Airdrop dropping its packages. Content Probabilities Total :The probability of getting at least one of any item is as follows: *Ammo: 40.0% *UAV: 40.0% *Counter-UAV: 50.2% *Sentry Gun: 50.2% *Predator Missile: 45.3% *Precision Airstrike: 34.4% *Harrier: 18.5% *Attack Helicopter: 18.5% *Pave Low: 11.5% *Stealth Bomber: 11.5% *Chopper Gunner: 7.8% *AC-130: 6.4% *EMP: 1.4% *'Tactical Nuke: 0.0%' *'Emergency Airdrop: 0.0%' *'Care Package: 0.0%' Individual Crates :The probability for each one of the four crates is the following: *Ammo: 12.0% *UAV: 12.0% *Counter-UAV: 16.0% *Sentry Gun: 16.0% *Predator Missile: 14.0% *Precision Airstrike: 10.0% *Harrier: 5.0% *Attack Helicopter: 5.0% *Pave Low: 3.0% *Stealth Bomber: 3.0% *Chopper Gunner: 2.0% *AC-130: 2.0% *'EMP: 0.0%' *'Tactical Nuke: 0.0%' *'Emergency Airdrop: 0.0%' *'Care Package: 0.0%' Trivia * As with Care Packages, the killstreak rewards in the crates will not count towards the player's killstreak. * As with a Care Package, if a player crushes an enemy with a crate, it will count as a kill. If the player or, in team modes, a teammate, is crushed by the crate, it will count as a suicide. * Players cannot shoot down the cargo plane. Additionally, even if an EMP is used while the plane is in the air, it will be completely unaffected and will drop the crates as normal. * The plane that drops the crates is not a solid object, and projectiles such as the Predator Missile will pass through it. * The rear ramp of the plane is not open, causing the packages to spawn just behind the aircraft. * Unlike the Care Package, the Emergency Airdrop does not take up airspace; therefore, the player can throw as many the player has. * The Emergency Airdrop only appears in Drop Zone in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards